


Voyeur Of Little Red Raindrops

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any sci-fi, any alien(s), dealing with humans
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Voyeur Of Little Red Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



He hasn’t had a day off in nearly six months. Chasing news lead and police report and pulling long hours with only coffee to keep the pep in his step, little sleep and long days have left Eddie worn out that he feels like he could sleep for a month. It's been a struggle to keep calm and carry on when he feels burnt out. Thankfully, with winter upon them, he is given some much needed time off. 

The first two days he sleeps for hours on end, only rousing when Venom grumble-growls about being hungry. One snowy day, he gets the energy to play outside, enjoying the fluffy white snow tickling his eyelashes, making snow angels and having playful fights with his parasite. Venom manages to throw the biggest snowball at his face, snickering when Eddie tumbles head over feet. 

Days outside playing in the snow, and nights cuddled up on the couch with tater tot and chocolate, Eddie was enjoying the most wonderful time of year. Yet, luck was not on his side. On a snowy, chilly morning he had come down with a terrible cold, and while his fever was low, he was sweating and shaking, feeling absolutely miserable.

Venom had become very familiar with human customs; a movie marathon and cuddling would be the best way to enjoy a snow day and help his friendly host feel a little better. Happily watching the movie as Venom’s tentacles slide up and down his back in soothing circles, Eddie was perfectly content to cuddle under a mound of fluffy, cozy blankets with Venom, a little smile on his face and a twinkle of joy in his eyes. 

Venom delighted in knowing his human friend was comfortable. Cuddling up with Eddie, Venom purrs happily as they enjoy a Marathon of holiday classic movies.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/799622.html?thread=102545542#t102545542)


End file.
